User talk:Uberfuzzy
Navboxes Hello, I don't know who to ask so I'll write it here, seeing as you posted on my talk page. I'm trying to make a functioning navbox template that will enable the creation of navigation boxes which make a wiki much more organized. However, I am having some trouble. The wikipedia code for navboxes/navbars/etc requires the use of Tidy HTML on the wiki. I don't believe this wiki has Tidy HTML and as a result the navboxes I've tried making, as well as the templates, don't work. So is there a way to get Tidy HTML to work on this wiki? Thanks Limaj daas 21:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :No, I'm sorry, but it causes far more trouble then the things it adds. Tidy is less needed now, as the re-written parser handles bad html better. Its only needed if the template was poorly written, and has things like unclosed tags or mixing of html tables. --Uberfuzzy 03:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, alright then. I'll try to find templates that aren't suited for Tidy. ThanksLimaj daas :::I just tried the template provided here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Transwiki/Template:Navbox and it seems to work alright when I put it in articles. The only problem is that it doesn't arrange them in boxes the way the template should. Here is my code: Blood Omen 2 Defiance |group2 = Soul Reaver series |list2 = Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2 Defiance }} :::Could you help me? Sorry if I'm bothering you too much here.Limaj daas 07:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Did you copy over the css that goes with that template? --Uberfuzzy 23:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No, I did not. In fact, I don't know which css is even used in the template. I thought simply editing a wikipedia template and pasting it on here would work but clearly it is not that simple. Could you point me in the right direction? I could try finding the css and copying it onto this wiki.Limaj daas 05:23, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Transwiki *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Transwiki#MediaWiki_files *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:WikiProject_Transwiki/MediaWiki:Common.css ** /* Default skin for navigation boxes */ Bureaucrat/admin?? Hi Uber, I was too busy to editing to notice we'd had some official visitors or I would have asked while you were on. Basically the LOK wikia needs a good clean up a sort through to remove inaccuracies, sort out canon from fanon, fix spelling and grammar etc. These sort of things are at the moment severely putting off many members of the LOK online community from visiting and wrongly informing newbies and those that do visit here. I have been making a concerted effort to try to sort it out, but the task is becoming difficult, because I have no admin powers to delete unwanted pages, get the titles of pages right etc. I also note that this site seems to have any active bureaucrats or admin itself (it seems to be two years since the two listed did anything), since I have a lot of time on my hands, and I'm fast becoming one of the most prolific users, could I ask to become a bureaucrat. One of the reasons I would like to do this is to bring in upgrade some of the better/more prolific editors and bring in some of the more hardcore fans to admin status, so we don't get stuck without any again. I have already submitted a request to Wiki central but haven't heard from them yet. Cheers either way. Thanks -Baz Ta, Much appreciated - Baz